Life's Little Miracles
by IAMERIK
Summary: Quinn has found her perfect man, Artie Abrams. She's an art student and she is on her way to becoming an art teacher, a wife, and a mother. Rated T just to be safe.


Quinn was sitting in the lecture hall of New York Academy of Art, she had dropped out of Yale her sophomore year and decided that she wanted to become an art teacher instead.

She was studying the art of painting and of teaching art courses, and on this particular day it was a day where she had to sit in on a three hour lecture about the history of art.

All she wanted to do was get out of the large hall and see her boyfriend.

She only had three minutes until the end of her lecture, but it felt like a century.

Quinn flicked her blonde hair out of her face and she sent a message to her boyfriend simply stating, "Hi."

Within a minute she received a message back, "Hi."

"My lecture out soon. Are you outside?" Quinn quickly typed.

A little buzz from her phone and she got the response of "Yes." from her boyfriend.

Quinn smiled and started packing up her bag.

Her and her boyfriend were going to go to a park just barely off campus and have a picnic. They frequently did this, about once a week.

The bell rang and it sent the students roaring out of the lecture hall.

Quinn grabbed her bag and waited for the traffic to subside and then left the hall.

She looked around the grassy front of the building and found her boyfriend sitting on the grass.

Quinn quickly ran over to him shouting, "Hi babe!"

She wrapped her arms around him as he said, "Hi Quinny. Are you ready to go?"

"What do you think Arthur?" Quinn said with a smile as she kissed his cheek and then went in for a real kiss.

Their lips locked together and sparks flew.

Artie started rolling with Quinn at his side.

"How was class?" He asked.

"It was okay. The professor was boring today. He taught the same old stuff. Nothing new."

Artie chuckled, "Quinny you say that just about every day except if you are in the studio that day."

Quinn sighed, "I know. I just hate that class. I just wanna teach."

"Soon Quinny. But you are teaching me everyday."

Quinn blushed as they entered the park.

Artie had their lunch in his napsack so he put it on the grass and then Quinn helped Artie out of his chair and helped him sit on the grass with being propped up against his wheelchairs wheel.

"Only two more days of class then it'll be summer." Quinn said as she leaned in for a kiss which was then delivered and then she sat down.

"I booked our flight for Wednesday. You're mom called and I told her the time we are coming in she's going to pick us up at the airport if that's okay?"

Quinn nodded and smiled at her boyfriend, "Is your mom okay with that?"

"Yeah that's fine with her. As long as we visit them. Jack's apparently getting excited."

"That's sweet." Quinn said as she unpacked their lunch and handed Artie his sandwich, "My sister is kinda excited to finally meet you. My mom's been waiting to have you over for a real meal for a while." Quinn's face fell a little bit as she said this.

"Quinny, what's wrong?"

"I just wish my father didn't hate me."

Artie wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

The only reason there was no contact between Russel and Quinn was because Quinn had gotten pregnant. The last conversation they had was when her father kicked her out which was when Finn spilled the beans about the baby.

"Have you heard how Beth is?"

"She's good. She's getting big, after all she's almost five. Shelby actually just sent me updates and photos."

Quinn went into her school bag and pulled out some glossy printed photos of a yoing girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, Quinn showed them to Artie.

"She's beautiful just like her birth mom." Artie said as he held Quinn's hand.

He was used to his girlfriend's sadness and happiness about the adoption. Quinn had a lot of mood swings related to the adoption, because it hadn't been an easy decision for her at all.

"I'm going to visit her a little bit when we get back from Lima."

Artie nodded, "Good idea. I bet Shelby and also Beth would enjoy that."

"Artie?"

"Yes honey?"

Quinn nestled her face into her boyfriend's shoulder, "I want to have more children. I wasn't ready for Beth. But I want more kids- with you."

Artie smiled, all he wanted was a family with Quinn, "I know Quinn. Me too. And one day I promise that we will have a house and not a small apartment. And we'll have a yard that we can play in with our children."

Quinn smiled back at her boyfriend, "That really is all I want. You and kids. Just a family. Perhaps one that isn't as messed up as my current one."

"Quinn. I am your family. Even though I am not legally your family, I will always be here for you. Always. No matter what."

Quinn smiled and kissed Artie and then said, "Artie Abrams. How in the world did I get so lucky that I ended up with you?"

Artie blushed a little bit, "I'm more lucky."

"No you are not. I'm the luckiest person on earth to be your girlfriend."

Artie and Quinn smiled at each other and kissed again.

"So honey. How was the pitch this morning?"

Artie smiled, "I got the job if that's what you are wondering."

Quinn beamed, "You did?!"

"Yep."

"Arthur Abrams! Why didn't you tell me this?! This is a huge deal!"

Artie blushed a little and seemed embarrassed, "Because it's not that big of a deal. It's an independant movie that no one will probably see."

"It's still a big deal! Oh boy! My boyfriend's first movie! I'm so excited! And that's not true that no one will see it. I'll see it and I bet the rest of the former New Directions would too. When does shooting start?"

"When we get back from Lima."

Quinn smiled, "Good job honey. I know that you are going to do a fabulous job."

Artie chuckled, "I hope so Quinny."

They began eating their lunch through a conversation about what they wanted to do when they were back in Lima.

So far their list consisted of going to Finn's auditorium, visiting Kurt and Blaine and their three kids, visiting Artie's family, visiting Quinn's family, visiting with Will and Emma, and getting together with all their friends from highschool.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked at Artie and asked what was up.

Artie looked at Quinn, "Quinn. Can you stand up?"

Quinn stood up and Artie pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Quinny. My love. I've been trying to do this for a while and I haven't been able to find the right moment. And I can't hold it in any longer. Quinn Fabray. I have known you since we were six. It was my dream to be standing here doing this, and now it's happening. Quinn Fabray will you marry me?"

"Oh, Artie! YES!" Quinn shouted with a smile emerging.

Artie slipped the ring on her finger. And Quinn wrapped her arms around Artie and then got him lying down on the grass and she kissed him.

"Thank you for saying yes." Artie said as he wrapped his arms of his fiancee.

"Artie. I would always say yes. No matter what. I love you."

"I love you too."

Artie kissed his fiancee and she kissed him back and then realized something, "Wait! I need to call my mom! I need to tell her!"

"Quinny. She knows. I asked her and I called her this morning to tell her that it was definitely going to be today."

Quinn smiled, "You asked my mom?"

"Of course I did. And she said that she was perfectly happy and excited about me asking you."

Quinn noticed that there were camera's pointed towards them, "Artie did you set up those cameras?"

"Yep. I got a company to take pictures as I asked you."

Quinn smiled, "That's adorable."

"I thought it would be nice to have some pictures of me asking you to be my wife."

Quinn nodded and kissed Artie, "It is nice. It's very nice. And I can't wait to see how they turned out."

**Yea! First chapter! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
